fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Waist |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail B |previous partner=Lucy Heartfilia |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Cornelia (Mother; Deceased) Gildarts Clive (Father) |counterpart=Cana (Edolas) |magic=Magic Card Fairy Glitter Fortune Telling |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is also the daughter of Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 232, Page 9 Appearance Cana is a tall and slim tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. She has mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6, Cover black,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 8, Cover and, ultimately, plain brown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 3-4 Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 6 Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes; Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 6 She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 2-5 Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A''"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Cana wore a new outfit very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16-17 Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Cover and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Cover While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the very beginning of the trial, she wore a dark, revealing bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 9-10 After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard one, however, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 9-10 and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, that circle her left wrist, to her standard jewelry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 10-11 Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 which are lavender, and occasionally light blue, in color. Personality Cana has a great love for alcoholic beverages-and a strong alcoholic resistance- such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and the frequency of her drinking has grown to the point where thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 5-9 She is very focused on the situation at hand. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt (Cana's drinking buddy) as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend, she returned to drinking and even doubled her quantity. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership in dire situations, such as during the fight against Phantom Lord, and assesses situations in a logical manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 13-14 She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or what their background may be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S-Class Mage) and is rather tenacious, as shown when she attacked Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Mage Promotion Trial battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-4 However, the S-Class exam showed another side of her. She demonstrated a very selfish side, one which was willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This goal and selfishness of hers caused her to even put her own guildmates in peril.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 18-19 This desperation actually stemmed from her desire to confess to her father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 8-11 However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify her mistake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 13-19 In addition, Cana easily harbors guilt over harming a fellow guild member, this was shown when Mavis asked her to destroy her ethereal body. Despite the fact Cana knew that it was for the greater good, she showed hesitance throughout the process, and had to be reminded by Mavis that it could change the outcome of the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485 Pages 5-8 As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking and she was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, acting like an older sister figure to them.Fairy Tail manga: Chapter 232, Page 10 Magic and Abilities 'Magic Card' ( ''Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abioticFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 8-9 and biotic things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 4 Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 3 she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects (something which was extensively shown in the animeFairy Tail anime: Episode 21). Aside from combat, Magic Card seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cana apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-11 In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-2 as well as to communicate with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 17-18 *'Shuriken Cards': Cana is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were . Cana tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. (Unnamed) *'Cards Volley': An enhanced ranged attack, in which Cana throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. The barrage was redirected by Bluenote Stinger, so its full effects are unknown. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying that either possesses great blunt power or explosive properties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 3 (Unnamed) *'Cards Wardrobe': By having a large amount of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Cana was shown capable of changing outfits in mere moments, highly reminiscent of Requip. *'Sexy Lady Card' (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): One of Cana's single card attacks. She throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. In the anime, the generated amount of women is much greater than the manga counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 **'Woman Wall': The amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. (Unnamed) *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell, Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. Cana warned Lucy Heartfilia that the water produced by this card is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching it are unknown. However, water-based Celestial Spirits may be summoned within it without apparent consequences, as the water was shown acting as a medium for Aquarius. As the name itself suggests, in the manga the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 9-11 in the anime, however, this was replaced with an abstract drawing, portraying a watery entity with its face appearing from many currents. *'Sleep Card': Another single card spell, Cana pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her Magic. Such an action immediately put Lucy Heartfilia to sleep. The specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are unknown, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. (Unnamed) *'Help Lucy Card': A card adorned by a cartoonish drawing of a distressed Lucy Heartfilia, plus the word "Help" on the top and "Lucy" on the lower part. The card visibly shines if Lucy finds herself in danger and, if need be, a prominent arrow can appear from the card, pointing in Lucy's direction, and thus allowing Cana to pinpoint her location. (Unnamed) *'Call Card': A Magic Card bearing a stylized picture of a specific person, which will allow its bearer to communicate with said person. (Unnamed) :*'Call Gildarts Card': A card which Cana was entrusted with by Mirajane on her father Gildarts Clive's behalf. This card, bearing the picture of a cartoonish Gildarts together with the words "Call" and "Gildarts", is said to be linked to another card which Gildarts carries around, and to possess the ability to "send it Cana's wishes", allowing her to somehow remain in contact with Gildarts and, if need be, call for his assistance. It was swiftly destroyed by Cana. (Unnamed) :*'Call Cana Card': Cana gave this card to Wendy Marvell for communication purposes. :*'Call Warren Card': Cana gave this card to Elfman Strauss for communication purposes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 *'Card Dimension': A spell learned from Shô,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 241 Cana uses her cards to trap others in another dimension inside the cards themselves and can free them at will whenever she sees fit. This spell was strong enough to imprison various strong Fairy Tail members in it, Makarov Dreyar included, when an explosion was about to eradicate Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 9-13 However, according to Cana, those who have strong hostility will have to be knocked unconscious in order for this spell to work.Fairyt Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 42, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Thunderbolt's Fate' (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): One of Cana's multiple card spells, she places three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around her with massive bolts of lightning.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 *'Summoned Lightning': A multiple card spell, Cana combines three of her cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky), in her hand, after which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 This spell can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside said formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Cards': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She has several unnamed cards seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. *'Wind Edge': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and one unnamed (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when she waves it in the direction of the spell, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 (Unnamed) *'Sun's Strength' (太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara): Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She throws a few of the same, unnamed Magic Cards, each with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 *'Icicle': Cana's multiple, long distance card spell. She uses three unnamed cards, combines them in her hand, and waves them at her opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. Fairy Glitter ( Fearī Gurittā): One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, which was bestowed upon Cana by Mavis Vermillion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 3 Cana's ability to use this spell was manifested by a dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm, consisting of Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender triangular shield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 20 To activate it, Cana first gathers light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she does so. She then proceeds to chant the incantation: "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!". This prompts a large, bright halo of light to surround the target, which rapidly constricts around and heavily damages them. Fortune Telling (占い Uranai): Using the very same cards she employs for her Magic Card, Cana seems capable of reading fortunes, similar to real forms of performed through cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, having foreseen Lucy Heartfilia would met a special person, something which did happen.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of Fateful Encounter, Pages 3-4 Cana started developing this peculiar ability during her younger days in Fairy Tail, when she desperately longed to confess to Gildarts Clive that she was his daughter, but was stopped by his continuous absences from the guild and by her own shyness: in order to know when Gildarts would be back, she started practicing fortune-telling, something which eventually led her to take up Magic Card as her primary Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 112 Alcohol Tolerance: Cana is known for possessing immense : she is shown remaining sober after drinking entire barrels of alcohol by herself, and she's also responsible for 30% Fairy Tail's yearly alcohol consumption. So far, the only instances in which she actually got drunk was at the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, in which depression, together with several bottles of alcohol, led to her collapsing in an alleyway and almost dying, had it not been for Lucy's intervention, and when she entered a drinking contest with Bacchus during the Grand Magic Games. Enhanced Strength: Cana seems to possess deceptively high physical strength, being shown lifting large barrels full of alcohol above her head with just her hands without apparent effort. Immense Magic Power: As noted by Mavis, Cana possesses high amounts of latent Magic Power. When using Fairy Glitter on the Magic Power Finder, she was capable of surpassing Jura Neekis' own score, overloading the device with her power as she did so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 23 More testament to her power is when she was able to use Fairy Glitter multiple amount of times in attempt and succeeded in freeing Mavis' body from a Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 5-7 Equipment Magic Cards: Cana always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses to perform her Magic Card. The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms (reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricate motif,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-14 while the front part houses a different image for each of them, reminiscent of those found on real-life tarot cards, of which they are based upon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 10 Former Equipment Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key': Banishes the Scorpion, Scorpio. (Unnamed) Trivia *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there, I thought I was going to die in that desert because there were no alcoholic drinks.". She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. She has a good relationship with Gray and Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *Cana's name came from Arcana of the tarot cards.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origins Quotes *(To herself in front of Mavis' grave) "It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class Mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friends."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 15 *(To Gildarts Clive) ''"How long are you going to treat me like I'm just a kid?! I'm a grown woman, I'll have you know! So try giving me some independence, why don't you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 525, Pages 5-7 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail Members